


Pressures Of The Popular

by Oliver_Harvey



Series: Project Titanic: The Hunger Games [3]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 05:54:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5816710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oliver_Harvey/pseuds/Oliver_Harvey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Katniss and Gale are best friends, but they both want more. However, Katniss is one of the popular girls and to keep up her image, she has to date Peeta. Gale want to change her mind, but can she be persuaded?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pressures Of The Popular

"Capitol High was a basic over-crowded high school in the heart of America. There was no-one special, or out of the ordinary, until a new student turned up. Everyone wanted to be them, or to support them through their exams in anyway they could. They weren't popular with Principle Snow, but the popular kids in their neon clothes and brightly-died hair loved the student. The student's best friend, Gale, had been there for a year already and couldn't wait for them to join. However, the student came with another boy, and it broke Gale's heart. That student is you, Katniss. And you broke my heart." Katniss Everdeen put her hands in her head. 

They had come back to her house to do science homework, and now Gale was being all 'inspirational' on her. "What do you want me to do Gale? To stay popular, I have to date Peeta. If I don't I'll get beaten up again. I had that at my last school; I'm not having it here." Gale put his hand around her shoulder and she looked up at him. She had never seen him this upset. "Really? That's your reason? Peeta is such a stupid name anyway. Doesn't he do bakery or something?" Katniss nodded slowly. "I thought so," said Gale. "It's not secret Katniss, that he has a crush on Mr Abernathy." Katniss looked confused, trying to recall the surname. "Everyone calls him Haymitch. Hates the formality apparently." 

Katniss shrugged of Gale's arm and stood up, walking over to the window. Her sister's cat was sat on the fencepost outside and it hissed at her. She hissed back although neither could hear the other. "Katniss, I know you don't love him. Or at least not as much as you say you do. Why don't you just give me a chance?" She sighed and shook her head. Everything was so difficult. Principle Snow hated her, no mater how hard she tried to do well for him. She had no friends, other than Peeta and Gale, and all of the popular kids saw her as entertainment. She was sure that if she stopped being entertainment, then she would be bullied again. 

Out of the blue, Gale turned her around to face him and held her close, his arms wrapping themselves around her waist. He lent in slowly, placing a passionate kiss on her lips. They both lingered, not wanting the go back to science homework. Eventually, they pulled away from one another. Katniss looked sorrowful at Gale. "Sorry, I'm so sorry. My head chooses Peeta, but my heart has always and will always choose you."


End file.
